Jack and Elsa - King and Queen of Arendelle
by harleyquinn07090
Summary: Jack and Elsa both know far too well what loneliness feels like But finally now they both have a chance at true happiness. But the guardians need Jack and Anna needs Elsa? Will their responsibilities get in the way or is their love strong enough to withstand anything? (The more likes I get the more chapters i post js;)
1. Chapter 1

**I sat silently at the window. **

**Watching the snow rest softly on the streets outside as all of the villagers wandered around doing their daily routines. I hated being inside ... more than Anna in my opinion. After I became queen she became more willing to visit the town but I still couldn't even if I wanted to. My powers were still overpowering me, touching anything was risky but a child was definitely too much to gamble. **

**I sighed and slid out my door, wandering down the corridor I came to Anna and Hans's room, I peeked nosily in. No-one was in so I decided to do some inspecting. They both seemed to be more isolated since they got married, hiding away in their bedroom for hours? I could probably assume what they were up to but Anna wasn't well ... very sexually experienced. And I hated thinking that Anna might be in pain or even being forced into doing something she didn't want to? We didn't know Hans as much as she was going on about, but she was right it was her life, not my problem.**

**I continued through the castle until I reached the front gates **

"**Morning Madam – Do you need a Chaperone today?" The guard asked me smiling**

"**No thank you. I think I'll be fine today"**

**They opened the gate and I strolled out. My blue dress stopped just above my knee's showing off my white socks and new silver heels that Anna bought me for Christmas. A matching silver shawl was wrapped around my arms and mothers flower shaped dimond ring fitted perfectly on my index finger. Children ran past my happily smiling, women strolled around curtsying when they saw me and men winked cheekily as I walked by. Finally I came to the icy forest, my one and only true home. I roamed the silent forest until I saw the frozen river not far away, but I stopped and looked forward again. Someone was there? Skating on the ice? No-one ever comes to this forest after all the horror stories parents told their kids about a young boy drowning one day. Funnily I'd heard the same story when I was younger – how a young boy and his sister were skating one day when he fell through the ice and then his body just ... disappeared?**

**I stride forward my feet sinking in the deep snow. **

"**Excuse me? Excuse me sir?" I yelled**

**A man turned around. He was tall with glistening blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair with a blue jumper and brown trousers on. He looked very attractive I thought. Looking at him made my heart melt 'Pull you together woman!' I thought 'You don't even know him!'**

"**Oh hello there Mam?" A cheeky grin filled his face**

"**That ice will break if you're not careful? I suggest you get off there before you get hurt!"**

"**Listen Mam? I know you're trying to help me but really I'm perfectly fine thanks?"**

"**Listen ..."**

"**No you listen I'm fine now can you please go away!"**

"**Excuse me? Do you know who I am?"**

"**Nope and to be honest I don't really want to know!"**

"**I'm Queen Elsa or Arrendale!"**

**The man froze awkwardly; I let out a slight smirk. **

"**Now sir! If you don't mind can you please move from that river?"**

**He turned around slowly and glared at me happily. **

"**You're Elsa? Queen Elsa? The one that can ..." He stopped suddenly scratching his neck**

"**The one that can what?" I felt a sudden surge of danger ... what if he ment? What if he knew?**

"**The one that can ... make snow?" **

**I froze this time uncomfortable for the convocation to go any further but wanted to know who this man was. How he knew? Why he was here but I couldn't.**

"**I'm sorry I've got to go" I turned around beginning to run until he called me again**

"**Elsa! Please don't go I need to talk to you! Someone sent me!"**

**I ignored him **

"**Just let me explain please?" I continued running until he said "My names Jack ... Jack Frost!"**

**I stopped and turned around stunned. "J...Jack Frost?" My voice shuddered...**


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped and turned around stunned. "J...Jack Frost?" My voice shuddered.

"Your not ... you can't be?"

He smirked, gently tapping a long wooden stick onto the ice. Suddenly the ground shook, crystallised snowflake patterns shot across the ground. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say?

"Now will you listen?" He indicated that I should follow him, so I did. To a small cliff , below there was the sea it smashed against the cliff wildly in the wind, the sky was beginning to get dark as the moon gleamed , it looked a lot bigger here than it was in the town. Beautiful.

A tree was bent over forming a nice little bench, we both sat down in silence.

"I've been looking for you for well let's make it easy and say ... a long time?" He laughed to himself

"Why?" I asked unsure of what he'd say next

"We're alike you know? And after I got told about you? I just assumed that it would be nice to talk to someone who'd understand me?" Jack smiled at me, I could feel myself heating up, and shortly I felt the heat in my cheeks. I knew I was blushing and because he giggled and scratched his head awkwardly.

"It can get pretty lonely to be honest" I whispered, "Trust me Elsa, I know that better than anyone"

I smiled at that. That warm feeling. That someone understood?

"Why were you looking for me?"

"The Guardians said you could be a good help to us? And North said maybe you could help me?"

"Wait who's North? And how could I help you?"

"Having someone that understands what it feels like? To have no-one to feel the pain you feel or no-one to talk to can hurt? I understand you maybe better than anyone ever will? And in all honesty you're a nice girl? And well ... I'd like to ... you know? Get to know you a bit better" He gave me a cheeky grin. "Well that's nice of you Jack? I'd like to well get to know you better too!" I failed at a wink making him laugh "If that's true then same place and time tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely" He replied then disappeared into thin air?

I literally skipped back to the palace, I was so exited? He was so understanding? And sweet, kind and well gorgeous!

When I finally returned back I heard nothing but the wind making the snow smash against the windows. "Anna? Hans?" I called ... no reply 'This is weird?' I thought. 'Where are they?'

I followed the long corridor to their room, I peeked through the doors.

Hans stood on top of Anna rubbing his forehead. "Talk to her Anna! That's all I asked? And well your stupid enough not to even do that!"

"Hans I'm sorry!" Anna wailed

"No! She could be out there! Finding her a husband? And then what happens to poor old Hans and Anna? They never ever get a taste of royalty! We'll always be prince and princess! Never King and Queen because stupid little Anna doesn't care enough for her HUSBAND to tell her sister the truth!" He roared, I'd never seen him like this? He even frightened me a bit.

"But we will never be King or Queen even Elsa can't change that?"

Then if froze he slapped her. Hard enough to make her fall on the floor sobbing.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks as if raced into my bedroom.

I jumped onto my bed sobbing myself.

"Jack I need you" I whispered into my pillow before if fell asleep

Suddenly I awoke, my window creaked open as I lay up.

My heart stopped "Jack?" I smiled overjoyed "You're ... your here?"

"Well you made the wish didn't you?" He laughed...


	3. Chapter 3

"Well you made the wish didn't you?" I laughed

Elsa looked at me a slight smile on her face. Her eyes were swollen red and her cheeks were stained by tears. "What's wrong?" I asked running over to her bed and hugging her tight, I expected her to struggle. To freak out? But she didn't. She just hugged me back tighter, sobbing into my chest.

"Elsa ... Elsa shhh tell me what's wrong?"

"I ... I can't?" She sobbed

"Yes you can? Has someone hurt you?" That moment anger struck over me. I didn't know why I felt too protective over a woman I'd literally met an hour ago? I loved hearing about her though.

I'd irritate north for hours just to hear a description of her, I must have asked 100 times but I was just so amazed that someone could understand me? Understand my powers? But when I saw her.

I've had my fair amount of women but I've honestly never loved one like Elsa?

"Hans ... he hit Anna" She wailed

"What why?"

"I don't know? He's being all weird about not being king?"

"Listen if he ever tries anything likes that with you, you tell me straight away. I'll sort him out"

Elsa looked up at me and looked me deep in the eyes, I can't remember the last time I saw such beautiful blue eyes? I don't think I ever have?

She lay down in her bed pulling me in next to her. We lay together, her head resting on my chest; my arm wrapped around her ... it was perfect? We were perfect.

-Me and Jack woke up together but it wasn't awkward? Not like I expected it to be? I woke up before him so I couldn't help but look under the covers to see if anything ... happened?

I was fully dressed thank god but Jack had took his jumper off sometime last night and well ... let's just say he definitely worked out? He opened one of his eyes and smirked "Glaring are we?"

I laughed embarrassed "No I was just ..."

"Your blushing mam?" He winked.

We both got up and got dressed but before he left he pulled me into a hug.

I loved hugging him, this was only the second time but his arms were so strong they made me feel so safe. 'Well done Elsa! Now you've got the butterflies again' I thought to myself, silly me.

Then he pushed me away and pulled me in again this time for a kiss, for some reason I reacted not how I thought I would and pushed him away? "What are you doing?!" I shook my head frustrated

"What? I thought us? You and me where ..." He stuttered walking towards me

"No! Back off! This can't happen ever!"

"Why not?"

"Your a guardian or whatever! I'm a queen! We both have responsibilities?"

"You're saying you feel nothing for me? Nothing at all? Not even after last night ... I hugged you all night then I try to kiss you and that's not happening why exactly?" He didn't look annoyed although he definitely sounded like it

"I'm sorry Jack ... I think you should go"

"Fine! If that's what you want?" He didn't even look back just jumped strait out of my window?

He really needed to stop this disappearing act of his.

A gentle knock came from my door "Come in" I sighed and turned around to find Anna smiled in the doorway. I wanted to ask? To tell her I knew about Hans ... That I saw what he did but I knew Anna wouldn't take something like that lightly so I decided it was best to slide the convocation gently into that subject , to make her feel that she wasn't alone.

"Hi Anna" I smiled running up and hugging her

"Elsa do you mind if we talk?"

"Of course not? Let's go down to the library"

Walking down to the Library was silent we didn't even look at each other? I was sure she knew that I knew? But I wasn't certain so I couldn't ask or even say. We finally arrived at the Library. We both sat down at a table and just glared at each other before Anna finally inhaled and began to talk.

"Listen, I don't want you to take any of this the wrong way? I and Hans love you! So much that we think ruling a county alone might be too difficult for you? So Hans ... and me of course think maybe you should let us help?" She didn't look at me and in that second I finally realised what she meant?

"I'm not signing you and Han's over Arrendale? I'm queen now and I will be until the end"

She just glared at me blankly. "But Elsa ..."

"No Anna! Arrendale's mine that is the end of it"

She stormed out of the room "You never do anything for me! Ruining mine and Hans's life that's all your good for! Do us all a favour and leave!"

"Bye Anna!" I yelled slamming a book on the table, she slammed the door.

I wanted to call for him, feel safe. But I couldn't and I wouldn't.

I saw a dark figure in the corner of my eye; I turned and looked as a tall, slender man stood there glaring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked

He smiled creepily and clapped his hands as dark smoke flashed around him as he disappeared.

Who was that? What did he want? As I thought about it more there were things about Jack that didn't add up.

But I was too afraid to ask him – I wasn't sure if it was the fact I'd find out the truth or the fact I didn't want the truth that scared me but I was going to find out one way or another?


End file.
